My perfect World
by Isurafel Kirawith
Summary: UA. Niños jugando en plena inocencia. Ambos se conocen, y a pesar de sus problemas, tratan de ser felices. Vegeta se da cuenta del secreto de Bulma. Un final inesperado, un mundo perfecto intentado ser recuperado. VxB


**(´´•.¸(•.¸, ,¸.•´´)¸.•´´)**

**My Perfect World**

(¸.•´´(¸.•´´ •.¸)•.¸ )

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

Holas bolas de pelos!

Esta vez les traigo una historia triste...

Inspirada en una historia que escuché... en parte, me gustaria que me dijeran lo que piensan... y bueno, hora de comenzar con la tortura.

_**Disclaimer: **Akira Toriyama, te amo y eres mi inspirancia y asi... y yo soy un simple humano.. y blah blah.. y asi..._

* * *

**(´´•.¸(•.¸, ,¸.•´´)¸.•´´)**

**Mi mundo perfecto**

(¸.•´´(¸.•´´ •.¸)•.¸ )

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

Sus amigos la hacían feliz... Sus ojos oceánicos se posaban sobre su muñeca llamada Engel; su vestidito azul enmarcaba su bello rostro y su cabello, del mismo tono del vestido, la hacían ver como una muñeca, perfecta.

Ella era feliz.

Siempre jugaban en una vieja casa que había sido una cafetería anteriormente, el dueño, un viejito llamado Roshi, les daba permiso para corretear en el lugar, mientras él se sentaba en su vieja mecedora dentro de la casa, mirando por la ventana. Muchas veces, ella y sus amigos entraban y escuchaban historias del viejo calvo con gafas y ropa veraniega. Era un tipo raro pero bueno, le decían abuelito Roshi.

Sus amigos eran una escuadra de sólo niños y una niña muy mandona llamada Milk... los nombres eran raros, pero eran buenos, hijos todos de las personas del vecindario, un pequeño suburbio de clase más baja que media.

El mayor se llamaba Yamcha, un niño muy penoso que la quería mucho, tenía una cicatriz en la cara, debido a un accidente del cual él no quería hablar; siempre llevaba un gato a su lado llamado Púar, a ella el gato le parecía lindo. Otro de sus amigos se llamaba Krillin, era realmente raro, siempre llevaba la cabeza afeitada y a pesar de que parecía feliz, denotaba mucha tristeza, sólo vivía con su mamá y al parecer no le hacía mucho caso, pero aun así era de los más divertidos. Goku, por otro lado, era un niño menor que ella, dos años a lo mucho; tenía el cabello negro y alborotado y a Milk le gustaba, siempre llevaba un palo consigo y vivía sólo en las calles, hasta que Roshi le pidió que se quedara en su casa vieja y con olor a moho. Bulma y sus amigos eran felices jugando, a pesar de que ella era muy enfermiza y siempre tenía que andar cargando sus medicamentos donde quiera que fuera.

La niña de cabello azul tenía apenas 10 años, nunca soltaba a Engel, prácticamente una copia fiel de si misma, regalo de su abuelo cuando todavía vivía. Prácticamente se había criado sola, su madre no le prestaba mucha atención, y su padre siempre estaba fuera y nunca hablaba con ella, pero aun así, era feliz. Y lo era, porque tenía amigos que la querían.

Ciertamente que ellos no iban a la escuela con ella, bueno, sólo Goku, pero en diferente grado y casi nunca se podían ver en el recreo. No tenía muchos amigos (de hecho, ninguno) de su mismo grado, y muchos niños practicaban al tiro al blanco con la pequeña peliazul por medio de bolitas de papel empapadas en saliva. Tal vez por eso no le gustaba estar en el patio y se iba a comer y platicar con Goku atrás del salón de música, donde nadie estaba a esa hora del día.

Nadie, salvo otro niño al que no le gustaba socializar.

Su nombre era Vegeta, un chico raro al que su padre maltrataba y su madre había abandonado. Bueno, más que raro, era un niño rudo. Tenía ya los 12 años y era más que huraño, se había ganado el título de "intocable" y ponía bien en claro sus dominios. Y esta vez, su nuevo dominio era el área en la que Bulma siempre iba a comer. Cuando la vio sentada en el césped con su vestido azul y su muñeca, lo primero que quiso hacer fue quitarle la muñeca y arrojarla muy lejos, para que se fuera. Quería estar solo. Lo único malo fue que esa idea la habían llevado a cabo otros niños, entre ellos, un pecoso pelirrojo llamado Edward, quien siempre molestaba a la "loca azul", como le decían en su grupo.

Cuando Vegeta observó la escena, pensó en que ella se lo merecía y optó por retirarse, hasta que otro de los chicos que acompañaba al pelirrojo, arrojó a la niña al lodo y puso su pie sobre su cabeza.

-"Come lodo, niña loca... a los locos como tú les encanta... Lo se bien... jajajaja!" -Bulma lloraba silenciosamente, viendo como su muñeca caía frente a sus ojos y también se ensuciaba. Estaba triste, enojada, furiosa... Si tan sólo Goku estuviera ahí, si tan sólo sus amigos estuvieran ahí...

Cuando el pequeño de ojos y cabello oscuros se detuvo para observar más, algo dentro de él se rompió. No, esa sensación de haber vivido lo que ella era más que real, de hecho, él lo vivía a diario... Esa escena se había convertido en su propio cuerpo siendo humillado por su padre. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había derribado al niño que había sumergido el rostro de la ojiazul en el lodo ante la mirada atónita del tal Edward.

El chico pelirrojo corrió inmediatamente, y cuando al fin logró zafarse del chico mayor, el cómplice también huyó, dejando a Vegeta y a Bulma solos. Ella, empapada y aun sollozando, y él con un par de rasguños en la mejilla debido a los golpes que había recibido.

-"Hey tú, niña, deja de llorar..." -¿Por qué le había hablado? Realmente ni él lo sabía... tal vez le recordaba a cierta parte de sí mismo que había enterrado. Cuando la observó detenidamente, recordó haberla visto en algún lugar, aunque no sabía exactamente en donde.

Bulma levantó su vista hacia el niño de cabello negro, se veía atemorizante, pero sabía que no le haría daño, por algo él la había defendido, ¿no?

-"Gracias..." -Los sollozos iban disminuyendo, mientras él caminaba hacia la muñeca y la levantaba, quitándole la mugre con las manos, regresó donde la niña de cabello azul estaba, y se la dio luego de ayudarla a levantarse.

-"Si sigues llorando, esos imbéciles seguirán maltratándote..."

-"Aún si no lloro, lo harían."

Vegeta sonrió levemente, claro que lo harían... esa niña era de las que se les podía molestar fácilmente sin temor a ser acusados. Se podía sentir un gran miedo emanar de ella. Luego, la vio sacar de su bolsa del vestido un frasquito, y llevarse unas pastillas a la boca. Inmediatamente le arrebató el frasco a la pequeña y leyó lo que estaba escrito en él.

Ese medicamento era el mismo que su madre tomaba antes de que lo abandonara a él y a su padre. _Antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda_. Cerró su puño alrededor del frasco, y lo arrojó por la barda de la escuela.

-"Hey... eso era mio, ¡es mi medicina! ¡Mamá se va a enojar conmigo si no lo tomo!"

-"Estas mejor sin eso..."

-"Pues mamá dice que no... Que sin eso me pongo insoportable..." -Vegeta hizo un claro ademán de enfado, pero pensó que esa medicina no traía nada bueno... las últimas veces que vio a su madre tomarla, las cosas se ponían definitivamente feas.

-"Ya eres realmente insoportable sin necesidad de eso..." -Mientras hablaba, Vegeta se acercó a ella, tenía la necesidad de cerciorarse de si la niña seguiría bien… ¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Claro que él no iba a hacer eso... alborotó el cabello de la peliazul mientras la dejaba sola y se iba a pensar en lo consiguiente. Él sabía algo, ya no podía dejarla a su suerte. La gente no rescata un perrito callejero sólo para que al día siguiente lo arrojen al vertedero de basura... así se sentía ahora, ahora ella era su _responsabilidad_...

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

La tarde era fresca y el cielo azul y limpio llevaba la luz al interior de la casa del viejo Señor Roshi, quien contaba algún cuento infantil a los niños que se amontonaban alrededor de él y su vieja mecedora. Goku, el mejor amigo de Bulma por mucho, sonreía feliz mientras la historia daba a su fin. El señor Roshi se levantó de la mecedora y lentamente caminó hacia la cocina de la vieja cafetería, la cual no había sido cambiada, para preparar algún ponche de frutas para los infantes. Milk y Krillin discutían sobre el turno de quién era para saltar la cuerda, mientras que Yamcha, Goku y ella hablaban felizmente sobre su día en la escuela.

-"Yo no pude salir al recreo hoy Bulma, lo siento, es que la maestra me castigó..." -La cara del niño de cabello alborotado denotaba tristeza, al parecer, le habían echado la culpa por haber puesto una rana en el cajón de la profesora, y no pudo hacer nada para defenderse.

-"No te preocupes, Goku..." -La niña se veía más radiante que de costumbre y, eran raras las veces en las que sus ojos le brillaban de esa forma. –"Hoy conocí a un niño grande, ¡es muy fuerte! Aunque un poco grosero, pero bueno... Me ayudó hoy con el niño que siempre me molesta... aunque, tiene cara de pocos amigos."

-"¿Y por qué no lo invitas a jugar con nosotros?"

-"¿Estás loco Goku?" -Terció Yamcha -"No, no podemos traer aquí a cualquiera, el viejo Roshi se puede enojar... además, ¿qué tal si en el fondo es malo? Yo creo que primero tenemos que conocerlo bien."

-"Lo que pasa es que estás celoso Yamcha..." -La niña estaba segura de eso, como si pudiese leer la mente de su amigo, Goku soltó una carcajada mientras que el aludido se sonrojaba y el Abuelito Roshi llegaba con las bebidas. -"Pero bueno, creo que primero tenemos que conocer bien al tal Vege. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Ahh, si, Vegeta."

Milk y Krillin habían terminado de pelear por la cuerda, mientras que los otros niños bebían su ponche. El abuelo Roshi había sonreído y separado a los niños, dándoles a uno una pelota y poniendo paz entre los dos. Púar ronroneaba entre ellos, deseando atención para que jugaran con él, y Goku arrojó una pelotita de goma para que la siguiera por la estancia en lo que Yamcha se unía al juego de pelota. La niña ojiazul tomó un último trago de su ponche para luego añadirse al juego.

Bulma no podía ser más feliz con sus amigos.

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

La bella noche se veía desde la ventana de su cuarto, ubicado en un departamento pequeño de los tristes suburbios de clase media de la ciudad. Vegeta miraba fijamente hacia las estrellas, pensando y soñando despierto como siempre; alguna vez, cuando era más pequeño aún, había soñado con ser astronauta y viajar a cada uno de esos puntitos de luz, claro, cuando aun tenía inocencia e ilusiones y ese tipo de cosas. Esta vez, pensaba más a fondo en la niña que había conocido; sentía haberla rescatado de aquellos niños, lo menos que quería era una responsabilidad como esa, estar al pendiente de alguien tan frágil, pero algo en ella le hacía conmoverse, por así decirlo.

Por otro lado, en la tarde se había preguntado el por qué le decían loca, y como siempre su maldita costumbre y manía curiosa salía a flote, así que optó por _interrogar_ a los niños que la molestaban, uno a uno, ellos fueron cayendo y hablando. Al final, se enteró de la verdad y no sabía qué hacer. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, pero, otra vez la maldita imagen de ella en el suelo alternándose a su propia imagen de él a su edad tirado y empapado de sangre que brotaba de su nariz rota.

Su vida no había cambiado mucho en el hogar provisional en el que se encontraba, la pareja que lo cuidaba le prestaba muy poca o absolutamente nada de atención, y para él, eso era lo mejor; usualmente los adultos sólo lastiman, así que estaba bien el que no se metieran con él y no meterse con ellos, la experiencia pasada le había demostrado que era mejor así.

Ahora pensaba en la niña de ojos azules, Bulma, al parecer, se llamaba. Creía que él era el único que vivía cosas fuertes, pero se había dado cuenta de que realmente él era alguien que no caía tan fácilmente... ¿por qué se preocupaba por una niña frágil y que no podía hacerle frente a sus problemas? Porque le recordaba a sí mismo antes de que tomara la resolución de ser fuerte; ella necesitaba a alguien que la salvara. Él no tenía ni la más nimia intención de ser un héroe pero como se había planteado antes, nadie salva a un cachorro del abandono y lo tira para luego ver cómo se muere y se descompone.

Así que, debido a sus cavilaciones y su determinación, decidió seguir con el juego de la niña. Sería él quien le ayudara a sacar su fortaleza, y mientras eso ocurría, la protegería de idiotas que intentaran lastimarla.

El porqué de eso, aún no lo sabía.

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

La mañana era fría, por ello Bulma se había puesto su abrigo favorito. No era nuevo precisamente, de hecho, estaba un poco viejo y ya le empezaba a quedar pequeño, pero a ella le gustaba. Su desayuno había pasado como siempre en soledad. Su madre aún estaba en la cama, tenía dolor de cabeza y se sentía mal. Luego al parecer, se iría de compras o a su trabajo en la _pettite cossette_, un lugar que sólo abría de noche y por la tarde. Su padre se había ido a trabajar como siempre, y a ella la había dejado desayunando. Su padre era el único que le prestaba al menos un poco de atención, pero nunca estaba, siempre trabajaba muy duro, y por más que ella intentaba quedarse despierta hasta que él llegase, no podía. Bulma no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo con sus padres siendo felices y estando juntos. La última vez que su madre desayunó con ella y la llevó a la parada del bus escolar ocurrió antes de que trabajara, casi tres años atrás, cuando su padre comenzó a trabajar horas extras y a dejarlas solas mucho tiempo.

Intentó no pensar en eso. Abrió la puerta de la recámara de su madre antes de irse y tomar la mochila, la despidió con un beso. Ante el acto, la mujer sólo se removió un poco y siguió en lo suyo. El corazón de la niña se encogió. Salió corriendo hacia la calle, dirigiéndose a la parada. Su lonchera de Hello Kitty sonaba tal cual campana y al abordar el autobús, como siempre, se sentó al lado de Goku, sólo que esta vez alguien conocido se había sentado atrás de ella, esperando a que llegara. Se encontró en un predicamento, o era estar al lado de su amigo o al lado de su salvador. Optó por quedarse con Goku y voltear a hablar con Vegeta de vez en cuando.

-"Oh... Hola... mira, él es mi amigo, se llama Goku." -la niña señaló al de cabello alborotado mientras que Vegeta observaba meditando hacia él. Luego, hizo un ademán de fastidio.

-"Es un idiota, se nota a leguas, deberías de sentarte conmigo, no con ese debilucho."

-"No le digas así, él es muy bueno y..."

-"No hizo nada para defenderte de esos niños, y sé que aunque quisiera, no podría, dime entonces, ¿eso no es ser debilucho?" -Goku sólo bajó la cabeza, mientras que la niña lo miró.

-"Tiene razón Bulma... yo nunca he podido ayudarte..."

-"No es cierto Goku, lo que pasa es que aun eres muy chiquito. Pero qué grosero eres Vegeta, mira, Goku se siente mal por tu culpa." -El niño mayor miró hacia un punto muerto cercano a Goku. No dijo nada, simplemente optó por mostrar levemente los dientes y pensar un poco.

-"No importa... niña tonta. Sólo cállate hasta que lleguemos a la escuela, ya no estoy de humor para ti ni para tu amigo cabeza hueca."

Bulma se quedó sorprendida, ese niño si que era difícil de entender, pero se notaba que era buena persona. Se había dado cuenta de que, a ratos, cuando alguno de sus compañeros intentaba burlarse de ella o hacerle alguna broma durante el trayecto a la escuela, una sola mirada de parte de su nuevo amigo les contenía y les hacía temblar de miedo. Era como su propio guardaespaldas. Luego pensó que eso implicaría un trato de trabajo, y ella sabía que eso no era así, que él era su amigo, y lo terminó considerando como a su ángel guardián.

El camino hacia la escuela nunca fue tan tranquilo y lindo como aquel día.

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

Los días y las semanas pasan rápidamente cuando las personas son felices, sean niños, ancianos o adultos en la plenitud de la vida. Quien no haya tenido una época en la que deseaba que las horas fuesen eternas, es por que realmente no ha sabido ver en su pasado o en su presente las verdaderas cosas buenas en la vida. Las cosas para Bulma, Vegeta y sus amigos eran geniales, y a pesar de que Bulma sólo veía a su nuevo amigo en la escuela, camino a ella y camino a casa, junto a él era feliz. Muchas veces habían optado por irse a casa caminando, lo que les daba mucho tiempo para platicar, y aunque el pequeño Goku les acompañaba, siempre lo dejaban fuera de las conversaciones ya que el chico de cabello de flama lo ignoraba deliberadamente, incluso, le había puesto un apodo por su incompetencia, según él, para cuidar a la niña de ojos azules: Kakarotto.

Ella y él se habían vuelto algo un poco más que amigos, de alguna forma, Bulma ya no veía su vida sin Vegeta, pues él era quien le cuidaba, hablaba con ella mayormente, la escuchaba, incluso en sus confesiones más tristes. Alguna vez, había deseado con toda su alma ir al parque de diversiones, puesto que ella nunca lo había conocido, y él, luego de tres semanas de trabajar cortando césped y cuidando perros (aunque ella nunca lo sabría), la llevó y pagó todo. Incluso hasta ganó para ella un osito de moño lila que se veía muy tierno.

Otras de tantas veces, él hablaba sobre lo que más le gustaría ser de grande, o cosas así. Eran raras esas ocasiones, y sólo lo hacía cuando Goku no estaba, luego de un largo rato de silencio y plática unilateral. Cierto día, él la llevó a la torre de la cuidad, al punto más alto, colándose por las salidas de emergencia. Fue aquel día en que le cumplió en parte su deseo de poder volar, y le prometió que nunca la dejaría, y que nunca la lastimaría, absolutamente nunca. Luego de aquel día, los niños optaron por hacerle un hueco a Vegeta en el fuerte Roshi, como ellos llamaban a la casa del anciano. Usualmente, el niño de pico de viuda sólo se limitaba a observar y no hablaba con nadie, y cuando los amigos de Bulma le hablaban, les ignoraba. Alguna vez, ella le preguntó porque razón hacia eso, y él le dijo que él estaba ahí por ella, no por esa bola de niños bobos. En ese entonces, Bulma sintió por primera vez que si le soltaba la mano a Vegeta, caería desde un lugar muy alto, aunque se encontrara en pleno suelo, así que se la sostuvo fuertemente mientras sonreía. Él sólo le dijo que era una niña tonta.

Y de ese modo, muchos días de alegría para la peliazul y sus amigos pasaron. Sonriendo, jugando, peleando. Y de alguna manera en la que sus inocentes corazones no entendían, amando, porque Bulma se había aferrado al cariño y protección de Vegeta, quien a su vez, se había enganchado de la sonrisa de la niña, y hacía todo para evitar que alguien la lastimara. Definitivamente, él había experimentado por primera vez ante ella un sentimiento que a ambos les era negado por la vida hasta que se conocieron: un amor incondicional.

Cuando la gente mira a alguien feliz, a veces surgen envidias, sobre todo si existe gente caprichosa a tu alrededor que desea todo lo que otros tienen. En la vida de Bulma, había mucha gente que la miraba debido a su situación económica, emocional y de salud. Era una niña enferma, enferma de tristeza y abandono, y ciertas personas, en su mayoría niñas, no podían creer ni querían que una niña así, vetada por ellos mismos, ignorada y hasta estigmatizada, fuese feliz. Era un hecho horrible el pensar que la gente más fea, la más sosa, los más tontos o los más repudiados en la sociedad fueran felices, incluso más que los niños bien, los populares. Esas son las reglas de toda sociedad, cada persona tiene un papel que cumplir, en el caso de Bulma, su papel era ser el foco de las burlas y de la lástima, pero ese papel se veía incumplido a raíz de su relación con el niño más fuerte y temido de la escuela, y eso, los niños que cumplían con su nivel y status, no lo podían permitir, y ese era el deber que la chica más popular que la escuela tenía: poner las cosas en su lugar.

Rosy Portmore era una niña rubia, de ojos grises y vacíos, como ella. La clásica niña plástica que adorna todas las escuelas, que creía que merecía todo, y que todo lo deseaba, y esta vez, deseaba de vuelta tener a su chivo expiatorio con ella. Esa niña era la que se divertía más burlándose de la loca de la escuela, y quería de vuelta al objeto de su deporte favorito.

Cuando ella tomó la decisión de desmoronar la relación de la loca de la escuela con Vegeta, nunca supo lo que desencadenaría.

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

Los baños de niñas siempre han sido el punto de reunión para hacer cosas malas, para agredirse o para criticar a alguien más, pareciera ser una regla general del sexo femenino en todas las edades.

Bulma, usualmente siempre iba al baño sola, debido a su falta de amigas en la escuela. A la misma hora también, cosa que sabían todos, o casi todos, los que solían molestarla.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Rosy atacó.

Las gemelas de la clase, un par de niñas de ojos oscuros y cabello castaño, tomaron a Bulma por los brazos, mientras Rosy observaba fijamente a la niña más odiada de la escuela, odiada sólo por haber sido ella, sólo por haber nacido. Una risa burlona salió de su boca, su plan era perfecto, se decía a si misma, su propia locura haría todo el trabajo, sólo tenía que empujar un poco.

-"Hola Bulma... Tiempo sin verte... dime, ¿cómo están tus amigos imaginarios?"

-"No sé de qué me hablas Rosy... ¡Suéltame! No te he hecho nada..." -las lágrimas de la niña comenzaron a salir, realmente Bulma era muy frágil, muy sensible, como cualquier enferma mental.

-"No Bulma, mira, sé que tu y yo nunca hemos sido amigas, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que te digan la verdad... Ya es hora de que dejes a tus amigos imaginarios, ya no tienes 5 años. Todos aquí pensábamos que estas loca sólo por eso. Nos das miedo cuando hablas con tus amigos que no existen niña..."

-"¡aquí la única loca eres tú!"

-"¡No tanto como tú! ¡Yo no hablo con niños que no existen o que se murieron hace mucho!"

-"¡No es cierto! Krillin y Milk y Goku... Y Yamcha... ¡Todos existen! ¡Si ellos no viene a la escuela es porque van a otra! Pero Goku si viene, ¡suéltenme o los voy a acusar con Vegeta y Goku!"

-"¿Cuál Vegeta, cuál Gokú? Nosotras no conocemos a esos niños... nunca los hemos visto contigo, siempre has estado SOLA... ¿Tu mamá y tu papá nunca te enseñaron a decir la verdad? Oh, si, se me olvidaba, tu papá esta MUERTO y desde esa vez tú te volviste loca hablando con tus amigos muertos y hablando de tu papá que según tú sigue vivo, pero ellos están ¡MUERTOS! ¡Muertos, niña loca!"

-"No... No es cierto..."

-"¡Claro que es cierto! ¡Y si te lo digo es por que ya me cansé de que andes dando lástima y de que seas tan mentirosa!"

Una pequeña luz entró a la cabeza de la niña de ojos azules-.. Tenían razón, ellas tenían razón y ella lo sabía... Otra voz en su interior le decía que la loca era Rosy, y que sólo quería molestarla. Luego, recordó el funeral de su padre, luego, recordó cuando vio por primera vez a Goku, un niño de la calle, muerto frente al patio de la casa del Viejo Roshi... Luego, vio en el piso las fotos de la casa del viejo, y sabía que esa no era el lugar, pero sí lo era, más viejo, y feo, y casi destruido, y... abandonado.

La rabia se apoderó de ella... ¡Ellas le querían quitar la felicidad que tanto había querido! Y Vegeta, y sus amigos... Quería verlos a todos de nuevo... Luego, recordó las pastillas en su Bolsita derecha, y las palabras de su madre...

"_Cuando te sientas muy mal, estas pastillas son la solución... papá ya no está, pero tu y yo seguimos. Sé que ya casi no nos vemos, pero te quiero Bulma." _

Luego, recordó que su mamá ya no estaba con ella, que ella se había tomado las pastillas hace algunos días... y que ella ya no se había despertado después de eso.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me escuchas? Te necesito, ¡despierta! Mami, mami... MAMI."_

Se desplomó... Y esa sensación que tuvo cuando le tomó la mano a Vegeta, llegó. Ella sintió que al fin le había soltado y caía, y caía muy muy muy hacia el fondo de un hoyo inmenso. Y al final, no sólo su alma cayó, también su cuerpo.

Cuando las gemelas vieron la rendición de Bulma, la soltaron, mientras Rosy la veía con superioridad. La ojiazul, tan furica, despierta al fin, fue en contra de ella, mordiéndola, golpeándola, empujándola... y al final, Rosy murió de un golpe en la nuca contra el lavabo... la sangre corría a borbotones y la escuela se despejaba de niños debido al cese de actividades educativas del día. Las gemelas salieron corriendo, asustadas a causa del pequeño riachuelo de sangre que manaba de Rosy, despavoridas y más pálidas que nunca.

Bulma vio la sangre correr, ida, llorando... ¿Cuándo se desmoronó su mundo? ¿Por qué? Necesitaba a Vegeta, quería volver a verlo, volver a tocarlo, volver a olerlo. Quería permanecer a su lado, como la noche en que se quedaron solos en su casa ella y él, dormidos juntos, sin miedo a nada. Lo necesitaba ahora. Y corrió. Corrió en busca de su amor perdido, de sus amigos. Quería verlos de nuevo, tocarlos.

Se dirigió a la casa del Abuelo Roshi, y una mezcla de sus propios recuerdos con la realidad se agolpaban en su cabeza. Cuando pasó cerca a Vegeta, ella no lo vio, mientras él se daba cuenta de la actitud de la niña y alarmado, decidió ir tras ella. Las gemelas se toparon con el niño de pico de viuda antes de que empezara la persecución, todas llorosas y alteradas. Sabía que algo sobre lo ocurrido conocían, el presentimiento de lo peor llegó a su mente cuando culparon a Bulma de algo que él no logró entender debido a los lloriqueos de las niñas.

_"Ella ya sabía la verdad"_

_"No puedo dejarla sola"_

_"No puedo dejar que lo sepa"_

Y corrió tras ella hacia el único lugar que él sabia que consideraba seguro.

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

Roshi estaba muerto, la mecedora del vestíbulo contoneaba el esqueleto de un hombre que en su vida había vivido sólo. En la pared, estaban las huellas de lo que parecían actos de violencia y algunos disparos. Dibujos de niños adornaban la estancia... y ella reconocía a todos ellos. En una esquina, un gato azul y un niño alto de cabello negro y largo, con una cicatriz en su cara, se hallaba, sonriendo. Una pelota vieja rodó por el piso al caer de uno de los estantes del lugar gracias al viento que se deslizaba por las ventanas rotas. Milk observaba a Bulma desde su esquina particular de la habitación, rodeada de flores y sentada junto a quien sabía que era Goku, un niño pequeño y alegre, con su cabello alborotado. Krillin, un niño calvo con la cabeza completamente redonda, sonreía desde la pared contigüa, haciendo la señal de la victoria.

La niña sintió como la habitación se cerraba en torno a ella... Y sus amigos, los quería de vuelta... Yamcha, un niño del que escuchó hablar en la escuela, muerto por un accidente de auto, junto a su gato. Krillin, un niño que murió en esa misma casa, cuando el anciano vivía, debido al ataque de un perro furioso. Milk, una niña que decían se aparecía por el vecindario, que murió ahogada por su propia madre... Ella les había dado personalidad, cabida en su mundo de fantasías.

"_Estas pastillas son la solución..." _

"_Cuando te sientas muy mal" _

"_pastillas" _

"_No las necesitas" _

"_Son la solución" _

De su bolsita sacó el frasquito que su madre le había dado... quería dormir, volver a ver a Vegeta, jugar con él, decirle que lo quería, que lo necesitaba como a nadie en el mundo, que sin él y sin sus amigos ella estaba sola, que su madre no despertaba ya, que ella necesitaba estar a su lado, de sus bromas tontas, de su carácter tan grosero, de su cara de pocos amigos... Ella necesitaba volver a verlo a él. A él.

"_Son la solución"_

"_Pastillas" _

"_Cuando te sientas muy mal" _

Observó el puñado de las pequeñas pastillas en su mano infantil... ¿cuánto de eso necesitaba para dormir como su madre? Quería regresar a su mundo perfecto, con sus amigos...

"_Ya no más gente que no me escucha..."_

"_¿esto es real?"_

"_Quiero despertar" _

"_estuve ignorando esas cosas malas, pero no puedo evitarlas más" _

"_las pastillas son la solución" _

"_quiero verlos" _

Vegeta, necesitaba de nuevo estar con él. El puñado de pastillas se introdujo en su ser, tal cantidad para que un niño muera, un inocente que sólo quería ser feliz.

Cuando Vegeta entró a la habitación, y vio a Bulma en el piso, a su niña de ojos azules, quiso gritar y llorar, y morirse en ese mismo instante. Los ojos de la niña estaban fijos en un punto muerto, sonriendo. Corrió hacia ella, recostándola en su pecho, acariciando su delgado y azul cabello con sus dedos pequeños de pre-adolescente. Ella era la única persona en este mundo que le importaba, y quería verla feliz, sólo eso, y la vida se empeñó en arrebatarle lo que él más amaba...

-"Bulma... Bulma..."

-"Otra vez te quería ver... Quería regresar a mi mundo perfecto... Contigo." -Los ojos de la niña se iban apagando conforme pasaba el tiempo, sumida en su última fantasía, sumida en su deseo de volver a ver a su primer amor, a la persona que la escuchaba y la cuidaba, que le había dado lo que ella necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

-"Eres una tonta... Te quiero, Bulma..." -La mano de Bulma se aferró a la de Vegeta, cuando de pronto, el agarre de la niña perdió su fuerza, dejando a Vegeta sólo en la habitación. La mirada del joven dolido se disparó hacia el frasquito de pastillas, desparramado al lado de ella, con una cantidad buena aún. Él sabía muy bien qué hacer.

Se recostó junto a ella, abrazándola, sabiendo que la volvería a ver pronto.

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

EPÍLOGO.

La luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas de la casa del Viejo Roshi. Todos sonreían. Milk y Goku discutían porque el último le hacía más caso a la comida que a ella. Todos se dirigieron hacia alrededor de la mecedora de Roshi, para escuchar un cuento.

Todos, menos él.

Ella lo miró, y decidió ir tras él. Subió las escaleras hasta el ático, y por una pequeña compuerta, salió hacia el techo.

Él ya la estaba esperando ahí.

-"¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que deseabas poder volar?" -La niña de ojos azules asintió con la cabeza. Él se levantó y ofreció la mano a la ojiazul, quien la tomó. Abruptamente, él la acercó a su pecho, y se elevó suavemente hacia el cielo.

Ella reía, reía de verdad, fuerte, plenamente feliz.

Vegeta sonrió, como nunca lo había hecho en vida. En este lugar, hacerla feliz era fácil, pero aun así, nunca la soltaría.

-"Vegeta, te quiero..."

-"Yo también..." -Susurró intentando que ella no lo escuchara

-"Ya lo sé..." -Vegeta sonrió mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

-"Cállate, niña tonta..."


End file.
